fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maven the Lynx
Maven the Lynx or Maven was a 3D Platformer for the Wii set for a November 2009 release. The main character, Maven, as well the game is like a reboot sort of a throwback to all of the 90's platformers, Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Crash, and as well the modern ones Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, and Sly Cooper. The story revloves around a merchant's apprentice lynx that has to go on a quest to stop a evil Lord. As many previous platformers having unique abilites, Maven has the ability of cat: he uses his flexibility and his handy dandy bo staff. The tagline for the game is "It's the Year of the Lynx!" and "You met Mario, Sonic, and Spyro...Now meet Maven!". Story The story takes place in the Joto Islands, as we focus on an narcisistic, selfish merchant's apprentice, Maven. As a simple task from his uncle, the merchant, Maven departs from New Oak and calls on his sidekick partner, Circuit. As he along with his pal starts pursuing the task, Maven discovers a small glitch when a messanger from the Joto Castle gives him a message from the princess. Unaware of what's happening at the castle, Maven reads the message and finds out that the princess wants this noblesman whose reading it to find the Mod stones that has all disappered in the Hall of Mod and she then mentions that Lord Gargan, the king's aide, is planning a scheme to steal the power of the Mods and rule the island forever and request whoever is reading this, aka "the hero", to stop him. Confused, Maven unwittingly begins his quest to find these stones and stop Gargan with help from his sidekick Circuit and others while proabably forgetting his original task requested by his uncle. Gameplay The gameplay is heavily a traditional platformer as Maven's goal is to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find in the island homeworlds and the different levels. At the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. As well to collecting stars, Maven has to find the 150 Mod stones (gold statues of the island deities); the stones are spread everywhere and that is the second main goal Maven need to get. Mod Stones As stated previoulsy above, the 150 Mod stones are gold statues of the island deities, the Mods. The 150 Mods are the gods and goddesses of the Joto Islands; the great ones modeled their appearances in the statues in order for the islanders to reflect their great. Maven's second goal is to find the stones, which are spread everywhere in the island. To gain the stones, Maven can find it throughout the homeworlds and the levels, recieved by the islanders by doing many tasks, winning mini-games, and defeating bosses. Like the 90's Spyro and Crash games, the locations are split in one realm, the Joto Islands, and there are about four homeworlds each having six or seven levels(semi-worlds). Joto Islands The main realm that holds all the homeworlds and semi-worlds is the Joto Islands. Maven and his sidekick pal, Circuit, lives in Spring Hills right near Spring Hills in a little town called New Oak. Throughout Maven's adventure, he will encounter several Monodrones as he complete each homeworld to get to Joto Castle and stop Gargan for good while in all collecting the 150 Mods stones spread throughout the island itself. Homeworlds/Levels *Spring Hills - 1st homeworld **Jungle City **Silver Lore **Diamond Caves **Tunnel Railroad **Midevael Coast **Happy Mellows ***Boss level: Floria's Circle *Summer Valley - 2nd homeworld **Red Canyon **Thunder Works **Futropolis **Cape Rear **Alantic Cliff **Odos River **Volcano Vents ***Boss level: Magamor's Arena *Fall Mountain - 3rd homeworld **Roman Spheres **Mount Magic **Kipplie Gully **Sky Ridge **Avatar **Broken Arches ***Boss level: Nix's Playground *Winter Summit - 4th homeworld **Coren Reef **Arctic Butte **Terror Town **Chilly Raceway **Star Waterfall **Waterloo Battlefield **Darkness Dungeon ***Boss level: Gargan's Stadium Characters *'Maven the Lynx': The protagonist of the game. He is an narcisistic, selfish merchant's apprentice at New Oak at first, but soon his lastest delievery lands him on a quest to find 150 Mod stones and stop the corrput Lord Gargan from taking over the island. He as well holds a unique full red, and yellow-end bo stick. *'Circuit the Cybird': He is Maven's trusty and loyal sidekick. He usually help Maven get out of sticky situations. He helps hsi best friend with anything. *'Lord Gargan the Tiger': He is the main villain of the game and the king's distrust advisor as he conspire aganist the Joto Castle and transform it into his kingdom. So he sets to be king and steal the powers of the Joto gods to make him immortal and invincible. *'Lana the Lioness': Princess of Joto Castle, as she helps out Maven, but as well get in the crosshairs of Gargan's evil scheme. *'King Leodias the Lion': The true king of Joto Castle; he gets unaware of his royal advisor, Lord Gargan, as Gargan scheme to be all powerfull and detrone King Leodias. He request help and seek his daughter to find a true noblesman worthy to defeat Gargan's rule. *'Dale the Elephant': A wildy friend of Maven and Circuit; he usually helps out his friends in trouble and sometimes request Maven to do some interesting tasks as he as well is searching for the Mod stones to help Maven quicker in his quest. *'Dido the Gator': One of Gargan's quirky and dimwitty general/servants. *'Didee the Crocodile': He is the other one of Gargan's quirky and dimwitty general/servants. *'The Islanders': The folk that lives in Joto Island. Maven and his pals encounters them throughout his mission as he is set to meet, greet, and seek favors of them since most of them will hold a Mod stone unless he complete their tasks. *'Monodrones': Minions serving Lord Gargan; they hunt throughout the levels in the four homeworlds threatening to get the Mod stones before Maven does. There are three super Monodrones, Floria, Magamor, and Nix, that are the main bosses after each homeworld. The fourth homeworld is where Joto Castle lies, but is being taken over by Gargan himself. Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven's main quest as he set to collect the Mod stones and defeat the evil Lord Gargan from taking over the island. Challenge Mode This mode is similar to a party game well Maven and his pals can play in several mini-games; some already in the mode, most of them when you played them in the adventure mode, and others that are unlockables. Each mini-game in this mode can be set to play as many up to six players. Online Mode Online mode is where Maven and his pals can play online in several games: horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, and jungle soccer. Three more levels that are played in challenge mode is also played on here as well. Options This is the mode where you change the gampeplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Sequels Maven the Lynx game will later show success of future sequels: Maven 2: Back to Action set in Fall 2010 and Maven 3: Dimension Twist set in Fall 2011. At TalixCon 14, They announced Maven the Lynx 4 and is set for a Fall 2014 release date. Spin-offs The game also will produce two major spin-offs set in the near future. Circuit Downloaded and Maven Versus. A new spin-off based on Tyi, the sourcess Maven and Circuit met in Maven 3, will be out in 2013. Prequel The game will produce a prequel that will introduce Maven and Circuit, how they met, and their first adventure as partners in Maven: Silver Tail out in Early 2013. Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Maven Games Category:TalixArts Category:3D Games Category:Wii Games Category:2009 Category:Games Category:3D Platforming Games